


tu me dis d'regarder la vie en couleur

by NaomiLeyers



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Together, POV Saxa, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: She should join the celebrations. She really, really should. She sets her course towards Gannicus anyway.in which Gannicus mourns, Saxa offers therapy à la antiquity and they get together
Relationships: Gannicus/Saxa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	tu me dis d'regarder la vie en couleur

**Author's Note:**

> nothing belongs to me except plot if there is any, all characters belong to Steven deKnight and the starz and the title is from Amir's On Dirait

It is a very bad idea, Saxa thinks as she walks swiftly towards Gannicus.

The Roman army has fallen, Glaber is dead and it will take a while before the word spreads and so they can rest for a moment and the army was well prepared and there is wine and meat and bread and, after weeks they spent on Vesuvius even Spartacus couldn’t find it in himself to tell them they should get moving. She spares him a quick glare; he is staring into the woods and he looks exhausted and wrecked but also more at peace than she has seen him. (She doesn’t know much about what transpired between him and the praetor but she knows Glaber was the one who sentenced Spartacus and his wife to slavery and she thinks of the Roman soldiers who burned her village to the ground and who murdered her family and her lover and she thinks she wouldn’t even need her daggers to kill them if given half a chance; she would use her bare hands and tear them apart and she thinks she understands him.)

Her friends- almost, you start feeling something for people once you stand with them on battlefields- have lit up a fire and they are sharing wine and dancing and celebrating victory and it is good, no, it’s _better_ , victories should always be celebrated and Crixus is dancing with Naevia even though they both look lost and are moving in each other’s arms with the insecurity of someone who has never had a chance to just _live_ before and Agron is sitting next to Nemetes and Lugo and they are talking quietly but he has one arm around Nasir’s waist and Saxa is pretty sure they’ll go find themselves a private place soon enough. (She’ll chain them up together in the morning if they don’t, she promises herself, because Mira told her about their encounter and she seemed for once happy when mentioning it and Saxa owes it to her.)

She should join the celebrations. She really, really should. She sets her course towards Gannicus anyway.

The man is sitting away from them and, while Spartacus looks exhausted and wrecked _and content_ , the Celt only looks exhausted and wrecked and she has seen him fight and it is probably not a good idea to disrupt his solitude right now.

She sits down next to him anyway- after all, when needed, she has always been able to rival any man and she isn't stopping right now.

He acknowledges her presence by purposely staring into the setting dark and ignoring her and a lesser woman would stand up and leave. She is not a lesser woman. (She wasn’t there with him and Spartacus and Crixus when they put Oenomaus into the ground. The man was not a friend of hers and the funerals should be a private thing and she did not wish to intrude. She, however, knows that one should not let one’s soul buried with the body of a loved one. She isn't going to let him drown in grief.)

“You alright?” she asks him softly.

Gannicus lets out a soft sigh and looks at her, offering her a weak smile.

“Oenomaus forgave me,” he says, his voice gentle. “He forgave me having fallen in love with his wife,” he continues, weighing the words on his tongue and she is fairly sure he is only telling her that because he has been dying with the need to tell it _someone_. He laughs, bitterly. “He forgave me and then he _died_.”

Saxa suddenly wishes she could speak more of their language; she thinks of all the right things she could tell him in German and she is this tempted for a second, to just call Agron and ask him to translate her words to Gannicus, but this was her mad initiative and so she sighs and thinks it through.

“You meet again,” she says. “In life after.”

He smiles at her and it is still sad but it is also a real smile.

“Oenomaus said the same thing. He is to wait for me in the afterlife with Melitta by his side.” He looks away from her but it is clearly not in an attempt to ignore her anymore as he takes a hesitating hold of her hand that she kept on the ground between them. “He died saving my life. As if my life was something worth saving.”

“Then it would be a fucking shame not to live,” Saxa answers, her voice rough and he laughs. “I mean it,” she continues. “You live. Kill many Romans. Welcome death on a battlefield one day and meet them again.”

“You really are something,” he tells her.

Then he kisses her.

She thinks a lady would protest. She is no fucking lady, though, and so she kisses him back, parting her lips and inviting his tongue into her mouth and then she stands up, still kissing him and she pulls him up with her.

“And initiative too,” Gannicus murmurs against her lips.

“You have no fucking idea,” she shoots back and it’s a good thing they have spent so much time in this temple before, because she has no problem pulling him with her into the abandoned, more private parts of it until he is leaning against a wall and she has one hand down his pants.

He still did see his closest friend die mere hours ago though, and so she moves back for a while, forces herself to stay away.

“You sure ’bout this?” she asks him and he smirks.

“Fucking honourable, are we?” he asks and Saxa laughs. “The longer you tease, the longer it’ll take till we fuck,” she reminds him.

“Wouldn’t want that,” he whispers, undressing himself and then he lies down onto the ground and he pulls her on top of him first and then he rolls them around so that he is on top of her, kissing her again.

“I- want- you,” he tells her between the kisses, his voice rough and breathless and fuck, she likes it.

“I want you,” she whispers back, “but I do this on top,” she adds and Gannicus smirks and rolls them again.

“Bossy,” he says, his fingers finding her nipples, “not that I am complaining.”

And fine, there are days when she is complaining about female clothes but she is definitely not complaining now, as she lowers herself on his cock without having to remove anything and he lets out a surprised moan, his hands moving to her hips as he steadies her and she rolls her hips slowly, teasingly, before leaning against him and kissing him again.

“Maybe you should start moving for real,” he suggests to her breathlessly and she laughs and, gods, she is really beginning to like him.

“Maybe you should start fucking me,” she answers.

“You are the one who wanted to be on top,” he shoots back, amused, but he does roll his hips up and she grounds down in rhythm with his thrusts and yes, fuck, this is what she wanted and she has never before met a man who could roll with her punches so easily and they are _matching_ and she isn't ready to analyze it and so she just kisses him again.

Afterwards they end up lying on the ground curled up together and she is leaning against him and trailing lazy kisses against his collarbone and neck.

“I don’t need to be the only one,” she tells him quietly, “unless you do. But I like this, so it would be good to do again.”

Gannicus kisses her.

“I can work with that,” he says.

It is not love; she doubts it could be, not when he is heartbroken and in love with two different dead people and not when she _won_ ’ _t_ let any man close enough to enslave her, but, as he kisses his way down her belly and lower, she thinks, for now _liking each other_ might be exactly what they both need.


End file.
